User blog:Race6000/THE POWER OF WHISPY WOODS!
COOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIC! XD Yes, it involves a Plasma Wisp Mascot idea, that is currently going by the name of Platinum. To bad I don't have any sound files to put here. XP Characters in the Comic Kirby Kirby is a pink puffball who is magically a star warrior from space, sent to defend Popstar when his ship detected it and crashed on it. He inhales his enemies and, if they have any sort of special power or attribute, Kirby copies it until he takes to much damage or he gets rid of it. In the short, two-part comic, Kirby has the Hammer ability, easilly the second most powerful power in the Kirby Francise. He looks as if he's going to hit Gooey in the Comic. Gooey One of Kirby's allies in Kirby's Dreamland 3, Gooey is a being made of Dark Matter. He seemed to have rebelled against Zero, however, due to the fact Zero is the only person who could create Dark Matter beings relevent to the Kirby universe. Gooey uses his tongue as if he was inhaleing, and spits a star out. However, he can't copy abilities, so his only use is by eating and spitting. It looks as if Kirby is about to hit Gooey in the comic. Dark Matter Dark Matter is another being of Dark Matter. There are actually two different variations of this type of Dark Matter. His variations are Dark Matter (The one you see in the Comic), and Dark Matter Swordsman. Dark Matter The base Dark Matter. It is far more deadlier than the swordsman. It can fire lasers, and make mini-versions of itself. It is often one of the final bosses of some of the earlier games, such as Kirby's Dreamland 2 and Kirby's Dreamland 3. In KD2, he starts out as Dark Matter Swordsman. Either when Dark Matter Swordsman died, the same dark matter formed into regular Dark Matter, or another Dark Matter randomly appeared. In KD3, Kirby fights Dark Matter, not Dark Matter Swordsman, and then Zero appears. Zero fights Kirby, and Kirby wields a rainbow wand thingy, and when you hit Zero's eye enough, it just pops out, leaving the body to float in the sky. Kirby then avoids getting rammed into by the eyeball and destroys it. Though Zero's eye popped out in the front of his face, in Kirby 64:Crystal Shards, Zero's reincarnation, Zero-Two/0², has his bandage on the top of his head,where his halo stays. This may be a hint that Zero-Two had changed almost as much as Drawica had when turning into Drawica Soul. Dark Matter Swordsman Easilly one of Dark Matter's more epic forms, in my honest opinion, hence baseing final off this form. Dark Matter Swordsman always resorts to slashing at or running into you and stabbing Kirby. He is easilly a powerful foe, but it doesn't take long to beat him compared to later bosses, like Marx/Marx Soul or Dark Matter. He has a long, brownish cape, purple shoulder pads with orange rims, and a purple neck-band. He has a small object hooked in front of his eye, making it look like he's a robot. Dark Matter Swordsman has long hair and a longsword. Whispy Woods Whispy Woods is a giant tree that has the ability to speak and shoot air at Kirby, that magically hurts him instead of only pushing him, like many other projectiles in Kirby games. Whispy Woods can also drop apples that Kirby can use against him. In Revenge of the King in KSSU (Kirby Super Star Ultra), Whispy Woods' is has purple leaves, drop rotten/poisoned apples that can hurt Kirby even when he doesn't swallow them, and his gusts of wind projectiles turn into whirlwinds. However, he still resides as the weakest boss in Kirby. Platinum Platinum is a Plasma Wisp, who has a greyish color instead of teal. Platinum has the additude of a total jerk. If he is working with people, he often ignores the group leader and goes ahead at owning the foes before the team makes a plan, normally getting him captured in some way, hence you probably can't capture a being made of plasma with ropes or cages. He has a soft spot, however, and Ability Being made of Plasma, he has the Plasma ability. The ability, "Plasma", was probably a redo of the ability, "Spark", hence they have almost the exact same moveset in Kirby's Return To Dreamland, where the Plasma ability got it's origional name back, but it kept Plasma's moves and added Spark's old power. Spark/Plasma is easilly the strongest power in Kirby. It requires grand movement powers, hence thats how you charge it, probably reffering to static from rubbing your feet on the ground, and when it's fully charged, it's like Samus Iran's fully charged Charge Beam that passes through enemies. It can easilly sweep through bosses (Though I found more success with Hammer). Category:Blog posts Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Kirby Category:Dark Matter Category:Puffball Category:Evil Category:Other Residents of Mascotia Category:Blog Posts